


The Angel, Death and Savior

by Sirenrose



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Violence, Romance, Sexual Violence, Video & Computer Games, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenrose/pseuds/Sirenrose
Summary: Genji Shimada is on his way with Tracer and Winston, to see Dr. Angela "Mercy" Ziegler. He wants to ask for any further treatment and to spend as much time with her before they all had to disperse. Reaper on the other hand, needed healing for his badly damaged body and wants his angel back.





	1. Chapter 1

Genji looked at his robotic self, debating whether or not he should continue with his plan. Mercy, er Dr. Ziegler was back in Switzerland taking care of children in one of her clinics, of course she was doing well. War never suited her nature or her in general. "Genji! Are you almost done? We are about to arrive!" Winston knocked politely on the door. The ape was friendly, but he was a bit loud for Genji. Now he knows how Hanzo must have felt with him. He fixed the black tie and brushed whatever dust off his black suit.   
It was beautiful! The city was massive with blue waters and magnificent buildings. It looked like only royalty would live there, and Mercy was one of them. "Oh boy! We are going to see Mercy again!" Tracer zipped away not knowing where she was going. Winston chased after her and Genji stepped off sighing. The sun was bright but the air was cool. The city seemed busy with many people drinking coffee at the cafes and everyone looked at him and his group. "Overwatch?" They all would say or question.   
"Genji Shimada! Do you remember me?" A girl rushed up to him. She was cute with golden hair like Mercy. He couldn't recall her, he saved too many people to even know. "I'm sorry, but I must leave." He was about to follow Winston and Tracer but Winston stopped him.  
"Why don't you just have coffee with them? We'll go ahead and look for the clinic. Tracer will contact you when we arrive."  
"Uh, Winston is it really alright? You never let Genji wander off and flirt before." Tracer looked at Genji but unable to tell how he was feeling. "Let's go. I'm sure he doesn't mind. Besides, it's like a vacation today anyway."   
Genji just stood there. I guess even Winston would treat him like Hanzo would. The girl grabbed him by the wrist but he pulled it away. He wasn't comfortable when people touched his robotic hand, or him in general. He accepted his cyborg form, but not completely. "So what brings you to Zürich? Are you here to see Dr. Ziegler?" She sipped her cup of coffee knowing that she hit the mark. "Yes. Do you happen to know where her clinic is?" Genji stood up waiting for directions. He grabbed his wallet and left money on the table with the tip for the waitress.   
"Why the hurry? Just relax and let's talk a bit. Besides, she's always so busy."  
"I don't have time for this. I'm sorry I must take my leave." He turned and saw her. Mercy was smiling and receiving a bag of oranges. She paid the vendor and walked off. Genji ran after her leaving the girl behind. She watched him sadly, her hero running off with the Angel of the city.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Genji! What on earth!" Mercy jumped back when she saw Genji jump off the roof. "Greetings Doctor." He simply said. She smiled and giggled a little, and led him to the inside of her clinic. She handed the bag to a nurse. "Mercy!" Tracer hugged her within the second and Winston stood behind Genji. "Hello everyone! This is a surprise. Where is everyone else?"  
"They all had to do a mission. They all send their regards and salutations." Winston pushed back his glass and hugged the little person. I suppose this is your vacation right? Stay in my home! We can all eat together tonight." Winston and Tracer hooray-ed at the same time and waited outside. "You should go with them Genji. I'll be out in a moment." She nodded him off and disappeared into an office. Mercy gathered her files and charts so she can review them. She brushed a strand of hair aside, and sighed. She was glad to see Winston, Tracer and even Genji. Something made her hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She felt like someone was watching her for sometime in the shadows. Mercy quickly walked outside with her bag of files and locked the office. "I'll be out for the evening. Will everything be alright?' She asked the nurse in her Swiss-German language. The nurse smiled and nodded. Urging Mercy to go and have fun.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They all ate a good meal and were full. Tracer was already asleep on the couch and Winston was in his room asleep as well. They were exhausted from the trip. Mercy's home was large but not grand or huge. She had many rooms, a beautiful backyard with lots of plants and the view of the water and city. The inside was decorated simply with whites, blues and soft grays. Genji was looking around, seeing portraits of the Overwatch team and her with her now deceased parents. He spotted her outside reviewing files, notes and charts.  
"Genji, I thought you were sleeping." She placed everything down and offered him a seat.  
"Dr. Ziegler, I came looking for any further treatment. I-I suppose I still haven't fully accepted myself." He didn't accept the seat, but went over to the balcony and stared into the distance of the endless waters. Mercy frowned and stood next to him. Closing her eyes and letting the breeze hit her face. Genji looked over, admiring her dark lashes and the calm face. She did indeed look like royalty, an angel even.  
"Genji, if it means that much to you to become your former self, then I will try my best to perform a miracle. I'm sorry for bringing you back, for letting you live. Its my fault you feel this way." She grabbed his hand, he was about to pull away but her touch made everything better. Like it didn't matter. She did bring him back. To live again and correct his ways. He remembered opening his eyes for the first time, and seeing her blue ones. Mercy was always there when he was at his lowest. She even visited him in Nepal to check up.   
"Doctor-"  
"Just call me Angela please. We are former teammates and friends." She felt sad feeling the cold metal against her warm hand. Genji pulled away and was in his fighting stance, he went in front of Mercy. "How touching. I need the girl now Genji. We are asking for the same thing here." Reaper appeared from the house with Widowmaker. Mercy remembered her staff was leaning against the wall behind her rose bush. She took out her small pistol from her pocket. Reaper took out his two shotguns and Widowmaker made her way to Mercy. "Genji, contact Winston and Tracer. Hurry." She whispered. Genji tried to contact them through the communicators. No answer. "They must have shut off their communicator. I cannot reach them." Genji didn't want to make a move. Any movement could trigger the both of them, then that's the end for him and Mercy will be taken.  
Tracer woke up needing to go to the restroom, but she saw the scene immediately. She zipped to Winston's room where she heard his speakers playing The Spice Girls. She opened the door, "WINSTON! WINSTON WE GOT A PROBLEM!" She shook him. He was drowsy and didn't want to hear it. "Tracer go back to sleep, I don't want to wake up..."   
"Reaper is here! He's holding up Genji and Mercy you big animal! They'll die if we don't help!!!" She was about to throw his slipper at him but his eyes were red and veined up. "I NEED MY SLEEP!!!!!" He was in his primal rage and blasted through the roof to the backyard. He began to destroy the furniture and all in his way. Reaper looked up and dodged away while Widowmaker went on the roof. Genji grabbed Mercy bridal style and jumped onto the other roof away from the chaos. "Are you alright?" Genji put her down and she nodded yes. Reaper signaled Widowmaker to retreat, she nodded and glared at Mercy. Reaper used his wraith form to leave and Widowmaker used her grappling hook to escape.   
"Genji, take Mercy to her room. You should rest too." Winston looked guilty at the destroyed living room and backyard. Plus the hole in the roof. "Me and Winston will try to improve whatever damages we can fix. Also, keep watch." Tracer rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "Just a moment please." Mercy walked back to her backyard and grabbed her staff. "I can walk to my room on my own. It's okay. Go rest Genji, and you two rest too. The damages can be dealt with tomorrow." She walked off. "Genji, take a look at these files." The files had pictures of Talon members in the area. Especially around the clinic. "It's been going on for years. I bet they just made a move because we are here." Tracer looked worried and Winston too. "She didn't contact anyone... Why?" Winston asked.  
"Your guess is as good as mine."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mercy woke up with a gasp and sweat dribbling down her temples. It was already Saturday morning, the last night was a fiasco. She closed her eyes remembering Reaper. It was strange the way he delayed attacking, normally he was clever enough to take on Genji. Then she remembered, he had his hand tucked in his coat. Reaper could have been preparing himself to shoot, but no. The blond pulled on a sweater, peeked out her door seeing no one. It was quiet too. She tip-toed to the backyard, walking over poles and debris, right where Gabriel was standing, there was blood. “He’s hurt.” She said to herself. 

It was crazy that she worried for him. They were once friends and teammates, and she did bring him back to life. She was in her room rummaging through her old box with Overwatch memories. There, she found an old contact number to Gabriel Reyes. If anyone found out she’d be in huge trouble. Globally she’d be a traitor. 

A knock came in. “Doctor?” She could hear Genji from the other side. She slid the wrinkled paper into her journal. “On my way!” She walked to the kitchen where everyone else was sitting. They all looked worried even Tracer. “What is wrong?” She asked.

“Mercy, why didn’t you say anything about Talon?” Lena looked up from her plate of waffles. 

“We found the files on the table yesterday with the photos. You knew they were here yet you kept quiet and didn’t say a thing to us!” Winston was a bit outraged, but he had to take precautions. “I contacted Soldier 76, you are to go to headquarters to explain this. If they are after you, you have to be protected. You are the leading doctor.”

“Excuse me for being rash, but I am no longer zhe doctor for Overwatch. We were discharged and I have duties to perform here. As with Talon, take the information then. Deal with them yourselves. I have to watch the children and take care of many people. I cannot risk Overwatch being here in my city and home!” She snapped.

“Doctor. Understand our circumstances here, we only want to protect you. Instead of Jack coming here why don’t you come with us? It will leave your city safe and unharmed. Right now you are Reaper’s target.” Genji looked at the enraged Winston and for once quiet Tracer. They both looked like they agreed. Mercy knew this was probably the best decision. She couldn’t risk anyone here. She sighed deeply and nodded. “Fine I will go. Please send word to my clinics that I will be away for awhile.” She went to pack.

Reaper was pissed. So downright pissed he imagined different ways to dismember Genji and his robotic ass. It was stupid of him to make a move so soon. He panicked when he saw the group get off the VTOL ship. He had to admit, he was somewhat relieved and happy to see Angela doing so well. She was wearing the kind of sweaters he loved seeing her in, the baggy ones. Her blue eyes were always the same crystal ones. He remembers seeing her for the first time, when she first joined.

The base van came in on a snowy day. Dr. Angela Ziegler was going to change the world and make it a better place. Gabriel Reyes wasn’t fond of these girls. The ones that care and overwork themselves for others. At first he thought she was just another uptight girl from the richer areas. “Greetings. My name is Doctor Angela Ziegler, pleased to meet you Commander Reyes.” She shook his hand then Soldier’s. Her warmth stayed on his hand for rest of the day. She emitted this warm and welcoming feeling. He felt her caring nature and her ambitious motives.  
“Reaper.” He heard the french accent and his memory disappeared. Widowmaker was sitting next to him making her way to his neck. She began to kiss it gently and slowly. “Not now. I’m still dying you know. My wounds haven’t completely healed.” Reaper pressed against the wound and saw that it wasn’t clotting. “Go find her right now. Otherwise I’ll fucking die from infection.” Widowmaker nodded and made her way to get men to look for the doctor.

Oh, how she wanted to kill that woman. To torture her in front of all her teammates and to show Reaper how useless she was. She began to develop this urge to be territorial with Reaper. They had flings and she was his source of sex and stress reliever. Talon gave her the opportunity to do what she wanted to the angel. It was a secret mission to separate Reaper from any other ties he had. She grinned devilishly. “La veuve tisse sa toile.” The widow weaves her web...


	2. Loss of an Angel & Start of a new feeling

They arrived at Gibraltar in the middle of the night where Soldier was waiting at the landing pad. He wasn’t angry but disappointed. How could the most trusted doctor hide information like this? It could put her in jeopardy and anyone else in her city or the world. He watched the VTOL ship land and opening its doors. The scientist, Lena, Genji and the blonde herself came out. Without a word, he led them to the conference room.

“Doctor.” Soldier greeted while sliding the files to her. She looked down at them, “I know. I shouldn’t have hidden them. I should have told you all before. I understand that with me dead I won’t be able to make an impact. I also selfishly and unintentionally put my city in danger.” It felt like swallowing vinegar water with salt. She had to swallow her pride and admit her wrong.

“Well that was easy.” Soldier muttered. “I’m stationing you and this group in Hanamura. McCree and Hanzo should be there already. Until we further investigate this situation and make sure that Zürich is safe, you will be protected and guarded.” She was about to protest but Genji held her back. “It's for the best.” She sighed and nodded. Angela did worry for Gabriel, but he was a global threat and enemy. It was best if she was away for awhile.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Genji sat next to her the whole ride. They instantly left after the brief meeting and Angela showed signs of fatigue and stress. Genji knew about the chemistry between Gabriel Reyes and Angela Ziegler. She was worried sick to the point where she looked almost anxious to jump off the ship and search for her lost other. Genji couldn’t show feelings towards this woman, she was the reason why he is alive and she is full human. She was a good friend as well. “Mercy, sleep please. It’s hard to see you this way.” He whispered to her not wanting to wake the others. 

“I’m fine Genji. It’s just zhe noise that’s keeping me up.” She hugged herself from the chill and from the cavity in her heart. She felt something fluffy around her and pulled onto a metal chest. Looking up she saw Genji avoiding her gaze. “G-Genji…” 

“Please doctor, I can hardly compose myself when you look at me in that way. For me, won’t you sleep and gather yourself.” He pulled her blanket up to her neck and held her close. Angela’s cheeks felt hot and her heart began to race. “No. Not for him.” She thought to herself, “I can’t.” 

“When Hanzo and I were young, our mother used to sing a song if we couldn’t sleep. It’s a shame I cannot sing. If you’d like I can hum it instead.” Genji felt embarrassed, but it was for her. Angela bit her lip in shyness. Genji does have a softer side then and showing it to her. Why? She didn’t protest. It was nice to have someone care for her in this way and make her feel so aloof. He began. It almost sounded like a twinkle little star, but the melody was different. His humming was mixed with his body’s mechanical humming, making her fall into a deep sleep. Genji looked down and realized that her sweater sleeve hung loose, revealing some of her side boob. He gulped and pulled it up, grazing the flesh gently with his finger. She shivered and moaned lowly. “Kuso..” Damn he thought. It was going to be a long trip, he began to image all the things he could have done to her if he didn’t have the suit. Tease her with flicks of his tongue, rub her until she was soaked, pull on her erect nipples until she begged him to stop, it was endless. Genji was turned on but he had respect for the doctor. He didn’t want to force her to do anything, or even touch himself .  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“WHAT THE FUCK! IN ONE NIGHT HOW COULD SHE JUST SIMPLY DISAPPEAR!” Reaper was outraged by the news. They sent a squad and they confirmed the Overwatch group left, but they found no Angela in her home. There was no trace, not a spec or hair. “Widow, tell me you can find her.” The woman nodded no, “We have lead at zhe moment commander.” Everyone fell silent, “Get out.” All the men and women left except Widowmaker.  
He made her bend over on a box of ammo, and used his metal finger to rip through the bottom of her body suit. From her ass to her crotch. He unzipped his pants, shoving his manhood into her. She moaned and cried out, this is what she wanted always. To keep Reaper to herself. SMACK! He was smacking her ass while fucking her, making her stick her tongue out and drool. He pumped faster making her lose control, she squirted. He turned her around and made her get on her knees. “Suck it.” He commanded. She instantly had her mouth around his dick, sucking and licking it. He groaned and controlled her by pulling on her ponytail. She choked but instantly caught her breathe, taking it in deeper. Without warning her pushed her head more, making her swallow every last ounce of his seed. 

“Find her. Kill anyone and use any force possible. Bring her alive.” He fixed himself and watched Widowmaker lay on the ground. Reaper went to help her up. She smiled and nuzzled herself underneath his neck. “Anyzing for you commander.” 

Reaper knew that Widowmaker loved him. She may not notice because of her inability to feel, but it was twisted love. Widowmaker is perfect in every way, twisted as he was. He liked her company and how she takes pride in her skills. Reaper adored the way she looks at him when she found something funny, or the occasional glimpse. She’s always taking his crap and his random sex drives, perfect yet again. He had to fight with Mercy to get anywhere. She wasn’t easy and she always wanted to have sex in a special way. He missed the arguments, the adrenaline and the affection she gave right after. Widowmaker wasn’t perfect in that way. The loving way and the caring way. He could see the blonde in his bed reading over notes while he slept on her lap. Or the sweet aroma of coffee and her pancakes in the morning. Her smiling face when he returned from a mission.  
Reaper coughed and felt his wound open up even more. “Maybe I shouldn’t have pushed myself.” He thought.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They arrived in Hanamura, seeing McCree and Hanzo together in spring yukatas. “Well if it ain’t the troublemaker, howdy doc.” McCree tipped his hat to Mercy. She giggled, “You still have zhe hat even with that attire?’’ Hanzo facepalmed, “Unfortunately.” Mercy shook hands with Hanzo, “It’s so good to see you! I’m glad you are doing vell.” She smiled warmly and so did he. “I will make this feel as much as home as possible. Please do not see it as a prison or as if you’re captured doctor.” He bowed. McCree smirked mischievously, “Well now,” He pinched Hanzo's butt secretly, “Let’s get you situated.” Hanzo stood up stiffly and blushed, “Ahem, yes let me show you around my home and to your room.”

She was situated in a small guest house at the back in the garden. It was surrounded by blue waters and koi fish swimming around, the cherry blossom petals flew by ever so gracefully. “Well you and Genji should get comfortable, tonight we will have a feast for your arrival.”

“Genji and I?! W-wait a moment!” Angela was about to protest.  
“I’m sorry but it is protocol. Though I said to not feel like this is a prison, you still have to be under watch.” Hanzo bowed, “I will see you tonight.” He left with McCree linking arms. She sighed and jumped in surprise when she saw Genji sitting on a chair. “You frightened me.” She gasped. “I will sleep in the room at the end of the hall. You take the main one. Hanzo also has your measurements and sent for kimonos and yukatas to be made. Please be comfortable.” He left without another word. Mercy has never gotten a back turned to her, especially by Genji. 

Angela released her hair from her ponytail and went into the shower. All she could do is worry if Gabriel was okay. Every time she tried to remember a moment with him, Genji shows up. She pounded one fist against the wall. She didn’t want to cry. She could feel herself breaking. She got out and dried herself, pulling on a lavender yukata with pink blossom petals scattered. She looked at herself, her under eyes weren’t as bad as she thought. Neither was anything else. She was okay. Immediately, she threw herself on the bed and pulled all the covers over her. Cocooned and lost in her own selfish and emotional thoughts.


	3. Death never looked so Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!

It’s been almost two months since being stationed here in Hanamura. It was peaceful, calm, and fun. It's been awhile since the Overwatch team spent this much time together. McCree teased and pranked Winston with Tracer, Hanzo and Genji were catching up and training together, Mercy wandered the streets and helped anyone she could. Angela admitted that it felt nice to be with the group and maybe she was harsh on Overwatch itself. Nothing could beat the smiles and the thanks she gets from helping someone. Another thing she enjoyed the most was being around Genji. She never felt alone and he was always there for her with anything. It was a comfortable feeling and fuzzy. 

“Genji! You haven’t had your a check up with me have you?” Mercy turned to him while they were looking around the garden square, he shrugged. “Let’s go then. I have to make sure everything is vell.” They walked back to their small guest home, McCree was watching them while Hanzo was feeding the koi.

“You know darlin’, I have a feeling Genji and doc have a thing. What do you think?” Hanzo stopped and looked at his lover, “It isn’t the doctor sadly. Just Genji.” McCree chuckled, “So the playboy fell hard for the angel herself. Shame doc doesn’t notice.” He frowned remembering her last relationship. Gabriel really showed no mercy toward her. Right where he turned rogue, he saw the bruises on her arms and how he could tell she held back from crying. One time, he believed to have caught him lifting her up by her ponytail. McCree shivered and scooched close to Hanzo. “I love you know.” He whispered. Hanzo blushed and held onto McCree’s hand, “As do I.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Genji was nervous. He didn’t want the doctor to see him at his weakest state to feel his heart race when she touched him. Her looked over at her. The empress kimono suited her so very well. Though it was loose on Japanese women, it accentuated her curves. The maroon color suited her skin and ambitious nature. Genji stopped himself, and looked out the window. It was snowing. “I’m going to check your vitals and then we’ll move on to heart beats.” She attached a wire to him and the readings seemed normal. “Mhm.” She would nod to herself. 

“You take really good care of yourself. I’m impressed Genji.” She moved on to his heart, which she could just feel through his suit. She was about to place her hand on him , but he caught her. “Doctor, are you still trying to find Reaper?” Angela was surprised at the question. “I’m not. At least I don’t think I am.”  
“You probably already know what was between us. I don’t know why I even bother still trying. When I know it’s useless.” She looked up at him, “Why do you ask?” Genji sighed. “No reason, I overstepped my boundaries. Forgive me.” He let go of her hand. 

Angela couldn’t understand the atmosphere or the feeling in her heart. It was tight and it made her stomach flutter. She recalled the times she was with Genji. He was there saving her when they went on missions together. He went places with her when Gabriel wouldn’t or couldn’t. He never felt like he needed to hate her for bringing him back. Genji would always put her before himself. The sudden realization made her look up at him, his eyes. Her cheeks grew hot and she stuttered when she placed her hand on him. It was racing. “E-everything is normal. I-I must get some air!” She raced out the door and towards the most secluded area of the estate.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaper watched the girl run toward the point. He smiled. Widowmaker was always the best huntress. She found the doc’s journal with her location and why, it made him feel so flattered. This time he won’t let her escape. She was his. Angela did look good in what she was wearing. The snow made her look like a goddess and royalty from another time period. He phased out and appeared behind her.

She was catching her breath, “Angela.” He simply said. She gasped and turned quickly. She looked terrified and mortified. He hated that look, but it was his fault. “Don’t look so surprised. You are mine from the start. I will find you wherever you go.” He began to walk toward her, she tried to run. 

“I needed healing and your love, but you left me for dead instead. You should have done that a long time ago.” He appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the arms. “I had to eat 1,000 souls or more just heal this scratch on my ribs! Of all people who cared for me it was Widowmaker.” He growled. “What you turned out to be was not my fault! Gabriel you chose to be chaotic and destroy lives, I cannot be apart of that!” She pushed him back and turned her back. “Leave here now. Before I let the others know you are here.” 

“Oh, but you care for that robotic garbage more than you do for me. I suggest you come with me, or he’ll get it.” Reaper chuckled evilly. “You leave him alone. You touch him and I will make sure you die next time. Along with that spider of yours.” 

“Whether I care for him more than you is not your business. I will protect him from you as long as I live!” She yelled. Reaper snapped and punched her in the stomach. She fell to the ground gasping and tearing up over the pain. Then Reaper grabbed her by the ponytail, “Just like old times huh?” He traced her jaw with a claw making a fine trail of blood that followed. He threw her aside and skidded across the frostbit ground. Snow was all over her and the freezing cold made the pain worst. She tried to crawl away, crying already. “I really did love you Angela-” He grabbed her neck, “I still do.” He began putting pressure on her neck, but shurikens flew at him landing one on his arm.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Let her go immediately!” Genji had his katana drawn and ready to kill. He spotted the doctor on the ground. “Genji..” She wheezed. Angela reached for her thigh and got ahold of her small pistol. She pointed it at Reaper’s neck and pulled the trigger. He turned to smoke then and was across from the ninja. “ Leave. You are outnumbered.” Genji hissed. Reaper cackled, “Not until I leave you dead first.” He drew his Hellfire shotguns and began to shoot, pushing Genji back. Genji was deflecting but he couldn’t for long. Reaper punched him through his wraith smoke sending him to where the ponds were. 

Genji was up and ready to fight when he noticed Mercy was running after. Reaper and he engaged in hand to hand soon, and the battle seemed endless. Then he saw the red dot on his chest where his heart stood.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She saw the woman standing on the building, with the red light pointing at Genji. Mercy gathered her courage and strength. “As long as I live... I will protect you Genji.” Echoed through her mind. She picked up the small sword that Genji dropped, making it gleam in the light. Widowmaker found her true target and aimed. The red dot was lined on her chest, Boom! 

Mercy smiled moving the knife to where the dot was. It was deflected and sent back to Widowmaker, hitting her on the arm. She dropped the knife and ran to Genji again. Widowmaker cursed, “Bitch!” In French. She grabbed the sniper again with her bloody hands and aimed at Genji. Angela saw that Reaper was in smoke, it must be his cue! She threw herself through him and onto Genji. Another shot was fired. 

“A-Angela?” Genji looked down. Mercy looked up smiling with blood in her mouth and dribbling down. “I’m so glad.” She said breathlessly. She fell down into the clear waters, staining its purity with her scarlet drops. The rest of the team showed, Tracer gasped and began to tear up. “No, Mercy!” She zipped to Reaper and began to shoot but he was gone in an instant. “Call Soldier immediately! Call the best doctors here in Hanamura now!” McCree yelled at some guardsmen. Winston went to scout the grounds, while Hanzo and Tracer scouted the rooftops. 

Genji jumped out of the freezing waters with Angela. She was limp in his arms and losing color every moment. He saw the bruises on her neck and the cuts on her face and placed his forehead against hers. “It is my fault. I shouldn’t have let her leave.” He was brushed through the tangled blonde knots, looking at her pale face. He ripped a piece of her kimono and placed pressure on her wound. The moon never looked so glorious until the blood accented it. It made everything seemed to glow including now. Death never looked so beautiful.


	4. The truth kinda (part 1)

Reaper was sitting on the roof of Talon headquarters. He had issues and problems and everything in between, he beat her and made her cry out in pain. He carved her precious skin that he adored and bruised her. Right before his eyes she died. Widowmaker was polishing her sniper, humming. “Was her soul delicious?” She asked proudly. Reaper growled under his breath. Soul? He didn’t see a soul let alone devour one that night. The thought hit him. He shadow walked off and knew he was headed back to trouble.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crew were outside anticipating news. So far Mercy wasn’t going to make it and Genji got into arguments with the doctors. Same thing with Tracer and occasionally Winston. Soldier was making calls asking for the reports on the incident and about other locations to send her if she made it. It was chaos at the hospital. She was priority in a separate wing of the hospital, blood transfusions and more were being sent over. 

“I can’t believe this happened.” Tracer whisper over her tears. She was hugging her knees, “They said the way she blocked it kept Genji safe and missed her heart, but in the process in damaged veins and blood vessels. She lost a lot of blood and the freezing temperatures left her with hypothermia. It’s slowing her body’s process of healing.” Genji was looking at her through the glass. Tubes up her nose and her mouth, needles in her arms, and the heart rate monitor that was steadily going by. He felt so dishonored and weak. He let this happened. She threw herself in front to save him yet again. The image of her smiling with blood dribbling down came up, the way the water turned scarlet, and the moonlight glowing so brightly. He cringed, and turned away from the window. “Brother this isn’t your fault.” Hanzo kept saying.

“We cannot deal with Talon right now. We are technically discharged and at the moment I do not want to live that life. I have more important people to care about, including you.” He looked McCree who was trying to crack jokes to lift their spirits. He wanted to live peacefully with him and start a family. After his confession to McCree, everything changed and he couldn’t be happier. Overwatch was always apart of everyone, but they all have a life they want to lead. “You’re right. Zenyatta would have told me the same. I will take her to Nepal if she wakes. She will be safe there.” 

Jack was talking to someone when he heard Genji knock on the wall. “Genji, what a surprise.” They both sat on the chairs that leaned against the wall. Genji’s armor glowed in the dark and you could hear his breathing synced with the mechanical hum. “I want to take her to Nepal. With Zenyatta and my other masters.” He said calmly. Soldier scoffed and drank some coffee. “I would love to argue, but anywhere is better than Zürich and Hanamura. Especially up in the mountains in the middle of nowhere. I’m sure you haven’t mentioned this place to anyone right? I will allow it, but Tracer and Winston are going just like now. “ Genji nodded and was about to stand, but the fire alarm rang. Both him and Jack ran seeing the small blonde girl standing.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So much noise and commotion was happening while she was asleep. She wondered why there was so much noise and why she was in so much pain. Slowly opening her eyes she was immediately blinded by the fluorescent white light. “I’m glad you lived.” A raspy voice echoed. Mercy gasped and tore the tubes from her mouth and nose. Then took out the needles. She got out of the bed and stood weakened. “Why are you here? Can’t you leave me alone!” She hissed. She leaned against a wall for support. 

“I want you back. I love you ya know. I can’t seem to get enough even when we argued like that.”

“You are sick. Thinking that ve are still something. Leave now! I won’t let you go again after this.” She limped and fell against the fire alarm since Reaper blocked the actual security button. She coughed up some blood and stood. “Look at you. You are about to die if you keep pushing yourself. Just give yourself up to me and I’ll make sure you live. That cyborg won’t be bothered again either.” Mercy glared at him and smirked. “Never.” She punched the glass protectant and pulled the alarm. The blared through her ears and looked to see Reaper was gone. She leaned against the wall and saw Genji break into the room with Jack. “Genji… Jack…” She said heavily. She walked toward them and collapsed, but Genji caught her in time. He grabbed bandages and wrapped it around her bleeding knuckles. 

“Doctor, I know it is sudden please come to Nepal with me. I know you will be safe there. Very few people know of it and I doubt he will know where you are.”

“I can’t” She sniffed and began to cry. “I don’t want you to be in danger or anyone ever again. It was so close.. You almost died.” She hugged him. Her tears fell onto the mechanical chest. He held her close and ran his hand over her head. He looked up at Jack, “Once she regains her strength and the hospital gives the okay.” He left to make arrangements. “Mercy.” Genji whispered. She was still crying and sniffling. He began to hum the tune again. She looked up him and half smiled. Her chapped purple lips and scars could never outshine her smile. He looked at her arms, the deep wine purple bruises. “Angela, please tell me about you and Gabriel. What has he done to you?” She stiffened and her smile faded. Those memories were locked away. Was it time for someone to know the violence and the once romantic time? She bit her lip. 

“It all started when I first arrived.” She leaned on Genji.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jack Morrison had visited her home, asking her to join Overwatch. She refused countless times until she saw her benefits and the good she could do. The next week she was on a VTOL heading to Gibraltar. It was mid-winter and it was grey. She had a thick baggy sweater on, and furry grey gloves. The men carried her things to her new room, when she got off the ship there she met Jack and Gabriel Reyes. Gabriel eyes the blonde and noticed that she looked like she came from the snow itself. The blue sweater she wore brightened up the place and stuck out. “The names Gabriel Reyes.” 

“Angel Ziegler.” She smiled and stuck out her hand. He snickered, “Don’t shake hands. Just the name is enough.” Jerk. She thought. She smiled at Jack who was more welcoming. “Mr. Morrison, I’m glad to see a familiar face.” He chuckled, “Likewise. Let me show you around and introduce the team. Of course you’ve met the asshole of the team Gabriel Reyes. The others should be in the conference room.” She giggled teasingly seeing Reyes looking annoyed. The headquarters was huge and had so much artillery. Angela was unsteady about it all. “What is it doc, do hate the guns we pack? I heard you weren’t a fan.” She feel the smirk that Reyes was probably giving her. She scoffed and ignored the comment. She was led to a building that had plush carpeting and regular white walls. It smelled like a new building.

“Ladies first.” Jack opened the door and stood to the side. As she entered, the entire crew yelled, “WELCOME!” She was astonished and speechless. She smiled dumbly and shook hands with everyone. Ana,Reinhardt, Amélie and Gerard, Winston, Tracer, and so many others. It was probably one of the most happiest days of her life, feeling like she belonged and welcomed.

A few months passed and her training was rigorous as well as developing her own invention. The valkyrie suit and her caduceus staff. Torbjörn was a huge help and though they had their disagreements, they were great friends. “Hey doc! Reyes needs medical help ASAP!” Tracer blinked to her lab, excusing herself she ran to the patient. “What condition is he in?”

“Broken ribs I believe and lots of gunshot wounds. He’s bleeding out pretty fast.” 

“Tell the medical team to prepare a room and the equipment! Hurry!” Angela ran the opposite direction to grab the prototype she was working on. It should be ready to test. She ran out again. Reyes teased her a lot and gave her a hard time, but he was a good man.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a mission once to infiltrate and foil a gang's plan, they had to go to a gala. They were dressed very formal, him and Jack were in blacks tuxes while Angela was in a gown. Lena was down first and confirmed that her position was clear. Jack escorted her first. Reyes waited for the embarrassed Mercy. She came down beet red. She was wearing a sweetheart, floor length black dress. Her hair was in an elegant half-do and she wore her mom’s locket. 

“God damn.” Reyes blurted. Angela looked at him, “It's really hot in here ya know?” He looked away blushing a bit. Everything seemed great, Reyes even asked her to dance. Where she felt hot and a rush go up her spine. She loved the masculinity and the gentle side he always hid. Of course a gunfight broke loose when Tracer accidently blinked. Jack, Lena, and Reyes took care of everything and Angela helping those in need of course. When they returned to the Gibraltar she had to dress Reyes’s wounds, since he was a head on person. She didn’t have time to change because she was worried about the multiple stab wounds and gunshots. “He’s all yours doc.” The nurse left with the old bandages.

“How are you feeling?”

“Well, I’ve felt worst. I guess like shit right now would be spot on.” He noticed she was still wearing the dress. He felt something in the pit of his stomach and his heart. He wanted to devour her but not like the way he does to other women. “Well, since the nurse pulled all the bullets and I sewed up as much as I can, I’ll disinfect the wounds.” She poured small amount of alcohol in a dish and soaked a few cotton balls. She carefully wiped away excess blood and the stitching. He grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes. “R-Reyes, I must fini-” He kissed her deeply and pulled her onto him. They were both on the hospital bed, his skin hot against her. “We can’t. I can’t” She gasped. She got up and fixed herself. “Why do you make me feel this way, and I can’t do a damn thing about it?” He sat up and pulled on his black muscle shirt and hoodie. “I can’t be involved in anysing more than a kiss or hugging. I’m not ready.” She walked out and sped walked to her room. That’s the start of the end and the consequence of patience.


	5. The truth kinda (Part 2)

They started to dating and it was amazing. Mercy felt wanted, needed and loved. Gabriel felt the same way, the way his stomach flips and heart beats when he sees her smile when he gets back from a mission. He loved to tease her while she was helping him get fixed up and while she worked through files. “Come on babe, don’t be that way. It’s been six months already. I am a man and I know you feel the same when I say, we should just have sex already.” 

 

“I told you I am not ready. This whole dating concept is new to me, I’ve been focused on being a doctor and helping that I have no experience!” Just then, “Doctor! Hurry, please! Amelie is hurt badly, Talon got ahold of her!” The private ran with Mercy behind him and Gabriel. The woman was on the bed clearly in an unconscious state. Angela pulled her eyelids back and checked her eye movement. “There’s rapid eye movement! How’s her blood pressure and heart rate?” 

 

“Normal!” Piped the nurse. “I want an MRI scan now!” Angela let the nurses wheel her away. “I beg of you doctor help my wife!” Gerard was tearing up and on his knees. Angela helped him up, “I will do my best. In the meantime please go get some rest.” She sighed and rubbed her temples, “You okay doc?” Soldier appeared. Mercy was in disbelief and imagined what they could have done to her. “Anything could have happened! What do I tell Gerard?” He rubbed her arm, “It’ll be okay.”

 

Gabriel was at the door with his arms crossed. He didn’t like the way she let everyone touch her. Even if it was the Jack. He walked out thinking about the promotion that was given to Jack Morrison. He growled and punched a wall. “Fuck everything.” He cursed. “I don’t know what to do. I’m scared for the team and especially for you Angela.” 

 

“Gabriel has been showing signs of hostility, I suppose you are right to be concerned.” Angela looked down, “I assure you I’ll keep watch on her. She won’t come to harm.” Winston said. Gabriel was pissed that they would talk about him behind his back in that way. He knew he was being a bit hostile, like his dad towards his mom years ago. He didn’t want harm to come to Angela but it was hard that she wasn’t defending him. As she was walking out someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the janitor closet. “Gabe what are you doing! I have to go and check on-”

 

He kissed her deeply and tongue to interrupt her. He groped her breast and kissed down her neck making her gasp. Gabriel lifted her leg and she wrapped it around his waist, feeling him grind against her. “W-ait!” She gasped trying to push away, “I don’t want to like this! In a closet!” She pushed him away. She forced her way out and sped walked to her room. 

 

Gabriel reached his room and was about to lay on his bed. He noticed a curvy figure under his blanket and pulled them aside. It was Amelie, naked and touching herself in front of him. Fuck, I can’t do this. Angela and Gerard, christ. She sat up and touched the bulge in his pants, and licking the outside. He groaned at the heat coming from her mouth. He let her unzip his pants and he ripped off his shirt, he laid himself on the bed while she positioned himself on his dick. She moaned and it sounded like music to his ears, the way she felt was heaven. He held on to her hips while she moved her hips on him, and bounced. 

She was going to apologize and give it a chance. She walked silently to not draw attention and took a deep breath before opening the door. She opened it slightly, hearing moaning and creaking. It was dark and she could barely see into the room. She switched on the lights, seeing an unfamiliar blue woman and Gabriel underneath her. “It’s not what you think! Fuck, Angela wait!” Gabriel tried to sit up but he was at a disadvantage. Angela had switched off the lights and left already. She cried the whole night and locked herself in. She avoided him and rejected any mission that involved him. 

 

“Angela.” She heard him call out as she tried to escape to her room after her shift. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out to the VTOL warehouse. 

 

“What the fuck is your problem avoiding me! You didn’t even let me explain or talk! You have the nerve to fucking reject missions and refuse to help me!” 

 

“I have nothing to say to you. I’ve seen everything. It seemed that you enjoyed it as well.” She was done crying and kept a poker face. “I don’t want to know. You were stupid enough to go through with it and letting it happened.”

 

“Listen.” He hissed grabbing her wrist firmly and staring down at her, “I won’t fucking let you go. I am not done with you and I won’t let you leave. You are mine and mine only!” He then grabbed her by the hair and forced a kiss on her, but she pulled away. Her ponytail accidently got caught on a hook and she tried to undo the mess. Coincidentally and mistakenly, McCree was nearby to see the scene.


	6. A bit of McHanzo :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was about time to add my true OTP :p

“After that, he began to refrain from being near me. He was scared that he’ll hit me or kill me. I knew he was still seeing that woman, but I never knew who it was until Gerard was murdered and Amelie was gone.” Genji recited her words. He watched her get discharged and her smiling and laughing with the nurse. “Ready to go?” McCree asked while seeing Genji look at the blonde.

“Why don’t you just tell her? You’ve been close since Gabriel drifted away ya know. “

 

“It is much more complicated than that. Look at me. I’m almost machine with the mind and heart of a man. What could I possibly offer her? Even if just happiness, there is nothing else I can give.” He hated saying the truth, but he couldn’t blind himself forever. McCree sighed, 

 

“You know I was scared to admit my feelings about your brother. You knew the struggle, the thoughts, and the fears we both went through. I thought the same way, because I myself am a man. I threw all that away and confessed either way. I knew that one way or another I was going to give it my all. Just because you can’t find a way to bang her or make her feel good, doesn’t mean that’s all she needs. Believe me Hanzo-”

 

“OKAY. I get it. I don’t want to hear the rest of your explanation.” He was covering his facing embarrassed and blushing really hard. “I’m going to help Angela for my ears sake, and thank you.” He entered the room. McCree was chuckling to himself and Hanzo behind him.

 

“I hope you didn’t disturb my brother’s thoughts.” He said linking arms with the cowboy. “Darling I just helped him a little. I might have almost slipped some intimate details.” He winked at the blushing Hanzo and chuckled again. Hanzo elbowed him in the ribs and scoffed. “Aw don’t go red on me! You are kinda cute lookin’ like a tomato though.” They walked to the hallway, where the sun was shining. Hanzo looked out the window and sighed with his eyes closed. “Watashi ha ureshii desu.” He said slowly. “What was that?” McCree asked.

 

“I am happy.” Hanzo smiled at him, tip-toeing up to McCree and gave him a peck on the lips. McCree hugged his waist lifting him up a little and kissed him fully. They both felt their hearts beating fast and their bodies as warm as the day. “It all seems to disappear when I’m with you.” McCree was hugging Hanzo leaning his head on his. Hanzo nodded and nuzzled closer. “I will always remember you by my side. Even when I despised you for awhile.” Hanzo pushed him away playfully and acted upset. “Darling that woman meant nothing! I promise!”


	7. Chapter 7

Before they reached the car, Angela wanted to talk to Jack first. “I don’t want to go to Nepal. I feel safer with Mccree and Hanzo. I feel more at home and they provided so much. I can’t bear to start all over and leave them… again.”

“Out of the question. Talon is out for you, or it could be a solo job for Reaper. He clearly showed how much he really wanted you back, and how much he wants to hurt you. The spider is also out for your blood if you haven’t noticed.” Jack had his back turned. Mercy placed her hand on his shoulder and frowned,

“As much as I hate to admit it, I don’t want us to be disbanded or separated again.” Those words felt like a breath of relief floated. 

“It wasn’t my idea, I hope you know that. Genji is looking out for you! I told him before that he doesn’t have to do this, that Winston and Tracer were enough… He refused to let you be. It isn’t my business, but you aren’t being fair when you put yourself in danger. You understand it was stupid of you to run off like that. Without anyone.”

Angela bit her lip and felt foolish that all this was her fault. His words sunk into her skin making her feel a bit angry and disappointed with herself. “If you talk to him and he gives the okay, then sure. Goodluck Ziegler.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, walking off.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked up to Hanzo and Mccree who were waited by a taxi, they were astonished as to her giving the direction their home. She had her hair up in a messy bun with decorative pins holding it in place, the periwinkle kimono gracefully trailed behind her with every movement, it's as if nothing happened. 

“Ready to go home?” She smiled.

“Are you serious? Aren’t you suppose to be headed to Nepal?” Mccree puffed in some of his cigars and blew out the opposite direction. Hanzo was silent but his confused face said it all.

“I don’t want to leave. I quite enjoy it here and I have so much to do and offer Hanamura.” She paused as Genji was in a navy kimono and making his way to her. He opened the door for her and sat next to her. 

“I’m sure you have a lot to talk about, we’ll take the next one,” Mccree said as he winked at Mercy. She looked away not knowing if she should be embarrassed or nervous. The driver began driving to the Shimada home. Genji was looking straight and took off the robotic mask. 

“I would like to speak with you like this. A man to a woman.” He sighed making her shiver. “Why do you defy my wishes to keep you safe in Nepal?” He looked at her with his dark eyes, she tracing his scars with her eyes.  
“I want to stay here with you and everyone else. I don’t want to keep hiding and starting over.” She looked down tearing up, “If you are saddened by this, don’t be. All is well and I have accepted what I am.” He was inches away from her lips and he could feel her warm breath and his mingling. He lifted her chin up, wiped away whatever tears she had and gazed into her blue eyes.

“I want to protect you as my savior and friend, doctor. As you have for me,” he whispered. Angela could feel the heart beating so fast and her body reacting to his touch. “Please.” She said putting her hand over his. He inched closer to her almost brushing against her lips, she closed her eyes prepared for what’s next. He snickered a bit and smirked, “No.” 

“You cannot be serious! I refuse to go up to the mountains. I can't stay here with everyone else, is that so bad?” She snapped and blushed from embarrassment. “If I had, to be honest, Genji, I just want to be near you okay! I want to protect everyone else too! I don’t want us to be separated and something horrible happening, so, please... Understand.” She sighed in defeat. 

Genji grabbed her face again and turned her cheek the other way, giving her a peck on the cheek. She turned pink and looked at Genji, who had his mask back on and slouching in the seat. She rubbed her cheek and smiled dumbly at the window, and couldn’t contain the giggle that escaped her lips. Genji was satisfied with that and smiled to himself after hearing her giggle. 

The plan was to disguise Angela to throw off any suspecting Talon members. There wasn’t anything better. They all agreed that maybe it was better to stick together in case Reaper decides to 1v1 someone. Angela wore a dark, silky black wig with silver ends. All she had to do was tint her eyebrows black. It was her choice and since she didn’t want to dye her locks. This went on for a few months, only a handful a time would someone spot Widowmaker or Reaper scouting. Or even smaller members. 

“You know if my father and mother were here, they’d approve of you, Angela. You look like an exotic Japanese woman. With the dark black hair and your eyes naturally.” Hanzo said smiling and laughing with her. Angela laughed as well. It has been an amazing three months. Everyone got along famously and occasionally the rest of the Overwatch members came to visit, in small groups of course. Genji and Angela were together every moment they could be. They flirted back and forth, but occasionally she thought he wasn’t interested. He spent a lot of time with one of the maids, Akari. 

Akari and Genji were walking together across the way, Hanzo looked at Angela and gulped feeling her rage. “Let’s go to the market, shall we? I think Mccree and Tracer are around there.” He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She sighed and nodded and walked along with him, thinking that he was there otherwise she would have said something. As they left they encountered many stands with treats and cute trinkets. Angela had to learn not to drop everything she had on the items. 

“Would you like mochi and dango?” Hanzo asked since he noticed her eating it frequently. “Of course! I’ve grown to love them.” She said smiling and taking a large bite from the strawberry mochi. “Akari and Genji have been friends since childhood, please don’t think anything of it.” Hanzo squeezed her shoulder. 

“Vhat do you mean? I have nothing to be worried about. I’m glad he is able to communicate as a man should to a woman.” She began just stuffing her mouth to avoid the conversation. 

Akari was a little shorter than Angela. She had short black hair with bangs cut across her forehead, and cute rosy cheeks. Unlike the other maids, she always wore regular yukatas and kimonos. She spotted a sign with two people dancing, “Hanzo what does this say? Is it a ballroom dancing advertisement?” Hanzo inched closer and nodded. “Do you like to dance?”

“My father taught me when I was younger. I danced after but then I became a doctor. Do you mind escorting me to the place tonight then?”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suki the oldest maid in the household personally helped Angela to get ready. She helped curl her dark locks and set it in place. Angela had bought a ballgown on that day. It was a gorgeous royal blue with white pearl decorations. Her eye makeup was a soft blue smokey eye with a subtle winged liner. Suki helped her make her lips gradient and glass like. “Beautiful.” The old woman said warmly. Angela hugged her. She snapped on the latest invention Hana had sent her from her post in Ilios. She grabbed her white coat and rushed out to the door.

“A-Angela?!” Genji questioned. She blushed but then remembered that she shouldn’t care about him in that way. “Yes, Genji?” As she gently pushed him aside. 

Hanzo was there with Mccree and a mysterious man. “You probably already know by now that I am going out to dance.” She said shrugging and smiling. 

“I’ll see you later okay?” She gathered up the hem of the dress and rushed to the group. Genji got hold of her arm and turned her around. “Yes?” She said surprised. He let her go immediately, “I’m sorry. Please enjoy yourself.”  
\--------------------------------------  
“This is a good friend of ours and bodyguard, Hisao. He will accompany you tonight since I have business here. I’m sorry Angela.” 

“It's alright. Don't worry.” She smiled at the man and he bowed to her with a bright smile on his face.

“A pleasure Hime-sama.” 

Hanzo wanted to make a facial expression or noise as to how surprised he was. Surely Genji was watching as well. “I’ll see you all soon.” She said while linking arms with the guard and walking into the car.  
“I cannot believe he called her princess,” Hanzo said to Mccree.

“Smooth.” He said tipping his hat to the car. 

Genji was in the house sulking. How she wasn’t there to eat mochi and drink tea. How she wasn’t nagging about the way he lives or how she expresses her love of being a doctor. Many people were saved in Hanamura because of her. It sucked and it was infuriating. A knock came from the door. “Genji? It’s me Akari.” The girl said in Japanese.


	8. You

Akari had brought snacks and beer for the both of them. Genji noticed that she was still wearing the bracelet he got her years ago, during a festival when they were children. They both spoke to each other in Japanese, “I heard that you weren’t feeling okay. Hanzo sent me to come and urge you to eat something.” 

“I’m just sulking.” He admitted taking a bite of the onigiri. 

She giggled shortly remembering his old ways with the girls at their prestigious school. “Is it because of the girl that is staying here?” She might just be some girl that rejected him then. He just wanted to get into her pants, that’s it. “Yes.” He simply said. 

“What is she like? Lady Angela.”

“A lot of wonderful things.” He wanted to keep things short. What he knew and felt about her was his own, no one should know except Angela and him. It was more intimate and sincere. Mercy didn’t know of course. 

“Haha, you playboy. I remember all those girls you brought during your “study” sessions. Can you possibly be in love? It’s not the Genji I know.” She took a huge gulp of the beer and wiped the drop away from the corner of her mouth. 

“You aren’t as shy as I thought you were anymore. You turned out to be pretty loud and tomboyish. It’s a good look for you.” Genji took a sip and chuckled. Akari recently returned from her trip with her sister a few weeks ago from America. She was already a bodyguard and maid to Hanzo’s residents. Genji was delighted when she showed up in the guest house to clean. They then hung out and caught up with everything. 

“You kept your hair short. Why?”

“You saved me when those girls cut it off. So I thought I would keep it this way for a reminder to be tough and strong. Thankful for you as well.” She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled. Genji ruffled her hair causing her to frown, did he not see her as a woman? 

“Let’s jump on rooftops again sometime. It’ll be fun.” She grinned. 

Genji looked at the time, 10:45 p.m. When could they possibly return? He got up and stretched, “I think it is about time I go look for my Angel-, I mean for Angela.” He coughed. Akari held onto his leg. “Wait!” She stood up too.

“Genji, let’s go. I think it will be good for you to take away some stress. Also while you wait for the doctor.” She took off the yukata and revealed street clothes. 

“Very well.” He slid the door open. 

They parkoured on rooftops and flipped over beams and poles. Genji went fast and Akari kept up smoothly, laughing alongside him. They took a break on top of the arcade building and drinking Ramune. “Genji, I have to tell you something.” She slung over her draw-string bag and took out a box. Genji grabbed it and opened it on his lap. A scarf. A deep wine red fleece. “I’m in love with you.” She said smiling and blushing. She leaned on his arm. Genji felt a ball of air get stuck in his throat. 

“Akari, I have to respectfully reject your feelings. I see you as a good friend and little sister. I’m sorry.” 

She sighed and took the box back, “I just wanted to confirm that maybe it was time for me to move on.”

“Akari…”

“I loved you since we went to high school. You protected me from all those boys who tried to hurt me and kidnap me. Also from those horrible girls that kept cutting up my clothes and saving what’s left of my hair back then. I mean, we are both children of powerful empires.”

“Akari, I’m just not the man for you. Look at me.”

“Oh, but that girl is just right for you? She is just like me, what is the difference? Yet, I don’t want to give you up Genji, I worked so hard to become the woman I am now.” She had small streams of tears falling now. “Akari I am grateful for your companionship, but I prefer to keep you as a close friend. I respect you as an ally and sister, I don’t want anything more than that.” 

“I love you even in this state. You are still Genji to me, in my heart. Who else would still think of you as normal other than me?” Akari looked up and wiped away her tears with her sleeve. She was pouting now, this was the Akari Genji knew. She was soft but is always able to lift herself up with confidence. 

“Let me be so bold, as to ask for at least a kiss. Give me a chance, at least test yourself for the possibility that you could love me.” She was now looking to the side with her pink round cheeks. Genji sighed and scratched at his cheek, feeling the bumps of the scars. 

When she went to look up at Genji he was in front of her, she was so tiny and her eyes were as dark as his. Her lips looked soft and were small. As he leaned in the taste of the beer, the salt from the rice ball and the sweetness of Ramune mingled between them. Her lips were indeed soft and small compared to his. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her cheek, and she with her hands on his chest. Akari felt like it was natural, that they were together for so long. She began to feel heated and added tongue to the mix. He tensed but went along with it. 

“No more Akari. This is as far as we go.” Genji broke away leaving the girl breathless. “Please leave.” 

“Genji please-”

“I need to be alone.” Genji was about to jump off, “Look.” She grabbed his arm, staring at the blue woman. She had her hair down and wore normal clothing. Blacking thick leggings, A leather jacket, and regular tennis shoes. Many people from the arcade were snapping pictures of her, thinking she was a cosplayer from her blue skin. She smirked and pointed towards someone, a gamer from the arcade. Genji watched as she took him around the corner.

“Have you seen this girl?” She shoved him against the wall and took out a pistol from her pocket. The boy nodded his head no erratically. She scoffed and mumbled something in Japanese that Genji could not hear, “You open your mouth, and you will get much more than a bullet.” 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Genji and Akari went their separate ways. Genji went to check if Angela got home safely, and Akari to her quarters.

Suki met with Akari halfway into the maid quarters, “Disgraceful.” She said bluntly. Akari passed her emotionless and slammed her door. Suki sat down and looked at the girl. Both speaking Japanese, “What are you thinking? That man is not yours and you are engaged! You disgrace the Okii name.” Akari scoffed and sat on a chair across from her.

“It’s none of your business…”  
\------------------------------------------  
Hisao and Angela danced and danced. She met so many women that were professionals and complimented her, and also gave her advice. “Am I good enough to dance with you?” Hisao asked.

“Of course! You’re quite skilled!” Angela giggled while her twirled her around. “My father and I danced on the weekends when I was a child. I haven’t been able to dance for awhile..” She felt a bit sad remembering her smiling father and how her mother would watch them. Hisao saw her sudden expression in her eyes and how her hands tensed in his. 

“Let’s head out. Maybe we should get some air or explore the city a bit.”

“In this attire?” She looked at herself and Hisao. “It’ll be fine.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt good to be away from everyone and have a breather. Hisao was kind and he was so involved for a bodyguard. He was a certified medic and he loved flowers. Angela was surprised by all the plants he’s named. They were now walking down a small market. Angela had her arms linked with Hisao and took in the scene. Hisao thought Angela was so kind and she was so intelligent. 

He found a small corner cafe and pulled out the seat for her and pushed it in. He gave her a hot cup of green tea and coffee for himself. “Remembering hurts. I know.” He took a sip.

“Yes. I’m sorry for earlier. I don’t know why I got so emotional.”

“I think it is built up stress, frustrations, and a good amount of bad memories. I too know how it feels.” They were both silent each remembering their own share of tragedies. 

“My sister, Kana, she was only 15. She didn’t want to follow the family tradition of being an assassin. Instead, she wanted to be a florist. Thus where I get my knowledge from. One day working, and one of my father’s enemies killed her without hesitation. Hanzo was there for me, he took them out after. From then on, I wanted to protect.” He was smiling, but Angela knew that he could cry at any moment.

“So much has happened. I was happy, then the outbreak of war. My parents died horribly. I restricted myself from the whatever values and gifts life could give, and became a doctor. I helped many people, and I was proud that I saved families. I hated violence so much, but yet I joined a cause that resorted to it. There, I fell in love with death itself. Disguised as a caring, protective, and kind man. I lost a friend to the enemy and another by her hands. After, my friends and I separated. Never to talk again until now.” 

Angela was looking at him knowing damn well she went through hell. He knew too. “On the lighter note, I found my friends again, I mean my family. I’m getting over my infatuation of death and fell in love with someone else. Or so I think.” Hisao chuckled, this woman was something. She was tough too. “Shall we take our leave doctor?”

“I suppose.” She answered simply.

“Thank you for coming on short notice. I hope it wasn’t too much trouble. Also, for listening to me. It means a lot to talk to someone who doesn’t quite know me.” 

“Not at all. It really is a pleasure and an honor to accompany you. You are much nicer and beautiful in person.” He chuckled at her embarrassed smile. “I know it has been hard on you. I don’t know much about your situation, but I promise to protect you. A friend of Hanzo’s is a friend of mine.” They continued walking going to the direction of the Shimada household.

“Vhat about Genji? You never mentioned him this whole night.” He paused and his magnificent smile shrunk. It took a second before he answered, “I despise him.”

“He caused Hanzo great pain and did whatever he pleased. You do not know what he did with women and how he treated them. He had one every time. For your sake doctor, please do not get involved. I’m afraid of someone else’s heart being broken. Especially such an amazing woman like you.” He wasn’t looking at her at a romantic way but he was looking at her in a brotherly and worrisome way. Angela was so happy that she had a brother figure, in a single night as well. He made her feel like the little sister and he protecting her from any guy trying to make a move.

“You are like a brother to me Hisao. I hope we can maintain that relationship.” Angela bowed to him in front of the gate. He beamed and nodded. “Goodnight, imouto.” He watched to make sure she made it to the guest house alright.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The shoes were left at the front with the others, and she slipped into some fuzzy slippers. She took off her wig and let her locks fall, cascading over her shoulders. She sighed and went over to the kitchen eating chocolate that Reinhardt has sent. She changed into a lace camisole and shorts and sat on the ground in the kitchen. Angela breathed in and out smelling the aroma of chocolate, Gabriel chocolate a long time ago. Then the vision of Genji popped up, how she fed him sweets and dinner while he recovered. She smiled as she heard the door slide open. 

“Genji!” She yelped happily and rushed up to him. She slipped on the way but he caught her and she laughed. Genji sighed in relief and balanced her up. He realized what she was wearing and turned around blushing. “Please go get some sleep. Next time, please put on a robe.” She stared at him. She knew her feelings for him, she knew she was done with Gabriel for a long time and it was about time he knew. She couldn’t take any more of this, the way he looks at Akari but ignores her. She ignored Hisao’s warning. 

“Vhat is your problem?” She breathed finally. Genji turned to her to see her with her head down.

“Why do you not look at me anymore?” She looked up angrily. “You arrogant, ungrateful, and playboy of a cyborg!” She poked his chest with each insult. He gripped her shoulders and pushed her back a bit. He took off the mask and placed it on the table.

“Angela, please don’t-”

“No Genji! I’m very tired of you go back and forth with me. You’ll make me feel special and connected with you, then Akari comes along and changes everything! You ignore me or you don’t acknowledge me! Vhat Zhe hell is that about?!” 

Genji felt himself getting irritated by the accusation, it was quite the opposite. “How do you think I felt when I saw you walk out with Hisao! Seeing dressed so well to be with another man!”

“That was one time Genji! You’ve been doing this for months! I am very tired you being a playboy!” 

“Say that one more time. Don’t make the mistake of pushing me away. Right from the beginning, you have been debating your love for Gabriel. If you saw him now as the man he once was, I assure you you’ll run to him.”   
“Don’t you dare bring him up. I am through with that man and he hasn’t done anything for me that I would linger. Again, I will not be fooled twice. You playboy.” They glared at each other, they were inches away from each other. Genji could feel her breath and heat radiating from anger. 

“You make me feel so much Genji, I think about Gabriel I admit. His image is always replaced with your face! I am in love with you don’t you see!” She hissed. Genji looked at her surprised. Him not knowing whether to be angry or happy. “Hisao was right, I should I avoid you!” She yelled pushing him away. Genji grabbed her arm and turned around, pinning her against the wall. He brushed his thumb across her nipple feeling them erected. He licked her neck, sucked, and nibbled making her breathless. 

“I’m sure he could make you feel this way too right?” He whispered in her ear. She shivered at his coldness and sarcasm. “Genji-” She kept saying between breaths. She hung on to his back as he rubbed her from the outside of her shorts and his other hand up her shirt. “Since I’m such a playboy and you think I don’t feel anything for you, I will make you suffer a little.”

Angela’s mind was racing. Everything happened so fast and she couldn’t stop herself like before. Even though she could feel Genji’s aggression, he was being gentle and savoring her. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him, they fell onto the couch. Pulling her camisole off, he began to savor her breasts more. He liked the way she moaned and gasped at every touch. She was soaked already. He could feel it from her shorts. She took them off but looked at him for a moment. “It’s my first time.” 

Genji sighed. “I can’t do this to you, Angela. I am sorry for everything.” She grabbed his hand and held it against her cheek. “I want you Genji. I trust and believe in you. You were my therapy and my happiness when Gabriel betrayed us and me.” She kissed his palm shivering against the metal. He leaned in and grabbed a handful of hair, “I love you too Angela, but I won’t be so merciless.”


	9. Taken

They woke up wrapped around each other in her bed. The fluffy covers over them. Genji watched the woman sleep, it was around 5 a.m. What they shared was amazing. She gave up her first to him because she trusts him. He kissed her cheek and whispers “I hope I can be a man again to make you happy. I have faith in you.” She smiled knowing he was watching, how could she sleep? She finally did what she couldn’t in the right way. Genji was the giving lover. The way he gave her so much pleasure. Angela realized they did it without protection, but she just shrugged it off. The angel turned over and nuzzled up against him. She didn't mind the metallic feel. Closing her eyes she drifted into the most comfortable sleep.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Genji got up first to go make the girl breakfast. Waffles? Pancakes? A knock came from the door. “Genji? It’s me Hanzo and McCree.” They entered. McCree was smiling dumbly and laughing quietly, while Hanzo blushed and looked at Genji surprised.

“Genji I didn’t know you had it in ya. The musk, the mess, we can tell it was good.” As he looked around the room. Angela’s clothes were all over the place and there was that sex musk hanging around. Genji scratched the back of his head and shooed them away. He picked up her clothes and threw them into the laundry basket. He went into the room to see Angela awake looking outside. She covered herself with a silk robe, he could see her lady bits still. She was perfect in the sunlight. “Genji! I-I” She jumped in bed embarrassed.

“Angela.” He laid next to her. “The only man who can see you like this, in your perfect form is me.” She looked up at him with her blue eyes and smiled. “Do you love me Genji?” She said. She was worried that he pitied her. “I am not the boy I was once was. You are the woman I love and cherish. I will protect you with my life and love you until I cannot fight.” He caressed her cheek and thumped her in the forehead lightly. "We are going to Tokyo tomorrow. I have a surprise for you."  
\--------------------------------------------

It’s been almost more than a year now that the chase has been for nothing. She was gone wasn’t she? Somewhere that isn’t here in Japan, but then why did he feel her soul so close? Widowmaker and the smaller squads were exhausted and Talon was done chasing the doctor. Reaper looked over to the window sill, where the woman was leaning and sleeping with her sniper on her shoulder. He sighed deeply. Sombra brushed in without a sound, and immediately Widow was up with the nozzle pointing at the girl’s face. She reappeared smirking. “Arana. Good to see you too amor.” Reaper pushed the gun down. 

She looked at Reaper and pulled out photos from thin air. She spread them apart. “This woman may have ties with the doctor. Con la pelo negra. The one with black hair.” Reaper smiled underneath his mask. “Sombra, do your best would you?” 

“Ugh why me? I have other things I need to do, besides isn’t tu novia here to help?” She chuckled at Widowmaker. Widow rolled her eyes and went back to the window sill. “A real pity if I were to accidently shoot you instead of the doctor.” 

“Whatever, I know you love me Hermana.” She waved off and disappeared.  
\------------------------------------------  
Sombra was on her way to where the girl was last seen. How would she do this? How would she make her spill los frijoles? She pulled out a quick database about her. 30 years old, last name is a big deal, and she’s the daughter of a neighboring empire. Akari Okii. This was too easy. She rushed along the narrow alleyways. Many of the homeless or elders felt the breeze pass by as she ran past them. 20 minutes of running and she found the girl right where she suspected. The arcade building. Akari was sulking and was planning on what to do next. She looked over her shoulder, “What do you want, shadow?” Sombra appeared smiling and sat next to her. “I believe you know, amiga.” 

“You work for the skeleton man and the blue spider. What do you want to know?” She took a sip from her beer bottle. “The doctor, Angela Ziegler seems to have vanished from the earth. I’m sure you know something.” Akari remained quiet. It would be bad to tell her the location as a sworn maid and guardian, but not as a gossiping civilian. 

“I heard from the high school girls that the children know a lot about the doctor. I don’t know, if you made a mock hostage situation, I’m sure she’ll show herself. Also, this is just maid gossip, but they will be in Tokyo tomorrow.” She drank the rest of the bottle. “What is your price? You wouldn’t tell me this for free.” 

“Bring me her staff when you capture her.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Widowmaker blind folded the little girl and tied her hands. She was quiet and didn’t fuss, from terror. Widow nodded and Reaper stood at the edge of the building. They were at Tokyo tower. It was going to be 10:00 p.m soon. Angela and her group were here to sightsee, but they will get much more than that. Sombra hacked the mega t.v’s and Reapers face appeared amongst all of them. The civilians were murmuring, the Overwatch crew were alarmed. 

“Angela, my angel I know you are out there. I know you hate violence and will stop at nothing to save someone. I’m going to give you a choice.” There was a long pause, Genji and Angela made their way up to a building that wasn’t nearly as tall as the tower. “Angela please stay back. I do not want you to expose yourself.” 

“They have someone in danger! I must be there to save them Genji! You especially if you get into a fight.” Genji couldn’t argue. For sure after this day he will take her to Nepal. Reaper spoke again, “This child’s life is in your hands. Come with me and she’ll live. The other option is entirely obvious.” A countdown began from 15 seconds. Angela was horrified that they went this far, she was thinking of just submitting. 

“I must submit myself. There is no other way..”

“Angela no! I won’t allow it!”  
“Look. A girl is about to die because of me. You won’t be able to make it to catch her if they decide to throw her.” There was a large alarm “5 SECONDS REMAINING!” Angela pushed Genji aside and ran to the ledge. She leaped off as high as she can pressing the button on her bracelet, and threw off her coat. First, the wings flew onto her back then the breastplate clicked on. Her wings launched her up, and she reaching for the falling child as the rest of her armor clicked onto her body. The dark locks flew off, and her golden ones replaced them. “Hana you genius.” She thought. She landed softly in front of Reaper and the blue woman. Reaper was in awe of her silver armor, it closely represented a knight. “Enough. I have had enough you mongrel.” She placed the shaking girl down, “Please stay still until Genji Shimada comes.” She slipped a note into the girl’s hands slyly. 

“Angela. So good for you to come to your senses.”

“Unfortunately.” She glared harshly, she stepped back. Sombra appeared behind her, Angela could feel the nozzle of the gun against her head. “Not today angel.” Angela sighed deeply in defeat, “Let us be gone then. Enough people have been hurt today and traumatized.” Her armor fell off. She was handcuffed by Widow.  
\------------------------------------------  
Genji was running up the tower and jumping on the bars. The Overwatch group was making their way up, Winston, of course, was ahead. Winston made it to the top, but it was too late. “NO! ANGELA!” Winston lunged but WidowMaker shot his arm, Angela cried out and tried to jump out of the chopper. Reaper held onto her. Tears streamed down her face. She spotted Genji and cried hysterically. She looked away not being able to look at her team and family. Genji fell to his knees. He popped his mask off. “Brother..” Hanzo was going to him, but McCree stopped him from going any further to the cyborg. Tracer came in dragging someone behind her.  
\------------------------------  
Tracer was suspicious of the maid. She noticed that she kept leaving the Shimada Tokyo home, she whispered constantly in the alleyways and she was leaving trackers. “Hisao, is this normal protocol?” 

“No. Where did you find these?”

“The maid is dropping them wherever we go. I don’t want to be the type to suspect, but-” She stopped and Hisao looked over. Akari was looking at them with a blank face and ran off. Tracer caught up with her and grabbed her, Akari flipped her on her back. “Akari enough!” Hisao said in Japanese. She unsheathed knives from their holders on her belt and stood in a fighting stance. Tracer quickly got up and was by Hisao’s side. 

“What did you do? Who are in contact with!”

Akari just smirked. “You’ll have to defeat me if you-” Tracer had already zipped up to her face and punched her right in the nose and cheek. Akari fell to the ground with a broken nose, blood streaming out and bruised. Tracer grabbed her collar, “Who are you in contact with now?”  
“The skeleton man and the spider.” She smiled and laughed, “You will not get there in time when Angela is taken. She will be gone when go to warn your friends.’’ 

“Contact them! Hurry!” Tracer commanded to Hisao. “Don’t bother. The shadow has shut down all communications..”  
\-------------------------------  
Mercy opened her eyes and felt an aching pulsation in her head. It was dark and there was the hum of a ship? She got up slowly and flinched at the moonlight on her face. Her hands were free. She touched her temples feeling the stickiness of dried blood. “Angela.” That familiar voice. She shivered and turned around, she refused to look at this man. Normal biceps, hands, and fingers embraced her. Her eyes were wide and she turned to see an unmasked Reaper. He wasn’t wearing his usual heavy black clothing either. “R-Reaper?!” 

“No. Just Gabriel like old times.” He said. He grabbed her hands and placed them on his cheeks. She moved her fingers around feeling the scars of his face. They were thicker than Genji’s… She snapped out of it and pushed him away. “Let me go. I do not vant to be here with you!” She backed away, and Gabe kept walking forward. She was backed up onto a wall. Gabriel slammed his hand behind her, “YOU did this to me remember?” She could see his eyes now. They were glowing red with rage, but quickly settled to a low flicker. He was calm. “I want the treatment you’ve been researching. We intercepted it when we sent the plans to Jack. The miracle medicine that can return Amélie, and the procedure that can help that robotic idiot turn back into a man.”

“H-how did you-”

“Sombra. My new addition to my twisted family. She explained to me along with Talon scientists that the procedure can return even me to my normal state.” 

Angela’s blood was racing and heart pounded. There was no way she would let them have that information. She could feel the small bottle of the medicine in her thigh pocket. “I’m sorry. I can’t help you.”

Reaper was grinning devilishly. He began to nibble at her neck and lick it slowly, she gasped. She struggled to wiggle out of his grasp, but he held onto her wrists. She felt his large hand lifting up her turtleneck, and snake into her pants. The fingers began to rub her at first. It quickly turned into a fingering session. “Stop it, please! I don’t want this!” She was crying and struggled. He stopped for brief second to lick his fingers in front of her. “You taste so sweet. Getting wet from just rubbing and fingering. Widowmaker isn’t as easy.” She remembered a move Ana had taught her, she kneed his stomach. He air escape him all at once, he bent over in pain. Looking up, he saw the angel round house kicked him directly to the cheek. Blood raced down his face, he looked at her running away. There was no way she could defeat everyone on this ship, let alone Widowmaker. 

Angela didn’t know where to run, but she hid in every corner she could. There were many Talon guards and spawn patrolling. She slumped down and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, the widow was there. Angela skidded on the floor from a kick. “What a shame and pity. The angel falls. Ironic.” She pointed her gun at Angela.

“Amélie wait! You can return back to normal. I can help you.” 

“I don’t believe in miracle workers. Especially, by a silly woman who ruined so many lives. Gerard shouldn’t have been killed, but you.” Her french accent was strong and her voice full of hatred. Angela was on her guard, taking advantage of every training she went through in Overwatch. With a swift movement of her leg, she swept Widowmaker to the ground. The blue woman fell with a thud, but anger boiled. She looked up and glared at the blonde woman. Mercy ran, but instantly she felt a shock at her leg. The warm liquid went down her leg, red and thick. “Scheisse..” She limped for as long as she could but quickly collapsed from the pain and fear of bleeding out. She closed her eyes and imagined Genji. 

Smoke surrounded the blonde, and a hand came over her arm. Angela opened her eyes and saw the claw of the Reaper.

“Widow enough.” He was knelt by the angel protecting her from the spider. Blood from the gash on his cheek dripped onto Angela. Widowmaker was surprised.

“Why? Why do you protect the enemy!” She yelled. Reaper only wanted the treatment so that he could be his old self. To be with Angela. Even if it meant siding with the villain, and making her hate him. “I’m in charge. We need her.” He slipped a hand under Angela and one behind her back. “Can you fix yourself up?” He asked. Angela simply nodded. Widowmaker mouth was in a fine line. Her eyes stone with hatred and anger. Sombra appeared laughing. “El jefe seems to be in love with her still. It must suck, eh arana?” She chuckled away into the tech lab.  
\-----------------------------------------  
Reaper placed Mercy on her cell bed. She was silent and never once looked at him. She ripped a piece of the blanket and tied it around her calf. She cringed at the pain. “I need to get the bullet out somehow…” She thought. "We don't have medics since we hardly get hurt. I'm constantly decaying and rebuilding, so it seems unnecessary." Reaper wiped the blood from his cheek with a damp shirt. She really did a number on him surprisingly. 

“Sleep. You are going to meet Talon’s leader. He’ll want a few words with you.” He took off the cloak, the claw, and the mask. Wearing black camo pants, and a black under armor shirt. Angela sighed. “Thank you by the way.” She slowly and laid on her bed. She looked at her wrist. This bracelet was the only way she was going to get out. She has to time it perfectly. 

Angela closed her eyes and felt herself being pulled. She was at Hanamura in the guest home. The room was cool, quiet, and serene. Genji! She got out of bed but held down by an arm. She smiled. It was all a dream. "Genji-" Her eyes were wide with horror and confusion. Why was Gabriel next to her? He opened his eyes, glowing a soft red. He smirked. "My angel." 

She woke up with a gasp. The man next to her held her arm and got up as well. “It’s 2 a.m. Are you okay?” He asked in a low raspy voice. It was the sexiness she once knew. She slumped down. For now, she will rest. Tomorrow she will fight just as hard.


	10. A Mistake

“I’m sorry crew. I can’t deploy everyone in Overwatch without causing panic. It was hard enough to cover up the Tokyo Tower incident. United Nations says we should lay low, and -”

“Let Angela find her own way right?” Tracer snapped. Everyone growled. 

“Reign, Ana, and everyone else is moving on okay. They all started their lives. We are the so-called “lucky few”. I contacted Hana as well to see if she can assist.”

“What’s the plan then?” McCree huffed with a cloud of smoke. 

“We don’t even know where she is! No trace. Not even a hair.” The soldier went quiet as a small girl walked past him and stood at the center. Her hands were on her hips, “Uh guys. You have me.”

Everyone went quiet and saw Hana smirking. “Listen, I came here to help some helpless adults. I can figure out where she is using this.” She held up her wrist. A small pink bunny watch gleamed, the group was mortified and face palmed. “Hana this isn’t a game.” Soldier said rubbing his head.

She quickly turned the rings, pressed a few buttons and sent. They waited and heard something whistling. Her staff came in landed in Hana’s hand. “She answered.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Angela was in a lab now. She doesn’t know where she is, but she could tell it was somewhere by the ocean based on the salty smell. They gave her a room or solitary confinement in a way. Escorted by either Reyes, Sombra, or a guard. Widowmaker was to be kept away from her. They demanded a replication of the “cure” they call it. Angela shuddered at the thought of their leader, who changed his mind of meeting the blonde. She smirked, clever. What if she had seen his face and managed to escape with that info? She would certainly earn a raise from the U.N. She saw her watch blink in code, Hana! They finally got a hold of her!

“Angela?” She heard Reyes come in. She turned and bumped into his chest, he was certainly tall. He looked down at her, grabbed her hands into his. She looked down, surprised to see actual hands. They were as rough as ever and covered with calluses. Angela looked up. She met dark brown eyes, with that subtle red glow. “Don’t overwork yourself. My humanity and Widow’s can stall a bit. For now, I want you to see me as the man from all those years ago..” He kissed her hands. He was twisted as ever first he chokes her out, punches her, and threatens her and his old friends. 

“I cannot see you any other way than an enemy. I’m so sorry that this happened to you, but I have a life to lead. I have someone who waits for me, cares, and respects me. My friends are worried and scared for my well being.” 

His hands tightened, “Forget them! You are ours now! Mine!” He hissed. He pulled her in into a hug and squeezed her. She broke the hug, pushing him away. “I am not. I am not yours, you proved that to me years ago.” 

“With Widowmaker? It was a mistake. I was angry, sexually frustrated and I felt alone. You wouldn’t know a damn thing! She was the only woman who was ever there for me! Up until now!” SMACK! Reyes staggered and looked at the blonde. Her eyes were cold, stern, and for once menacing. “You better stay quiet. How dare you say that? Even after what you made everyone, including me, go through.” She turned away, continuing her work. The Reaper, aroused by his angel’s new found attitude and bluntness. He pushed her down just enough to rub her. She squirmed and tried to get away, but he pinned her down. “Mph.” A tiny moan escaped her lips. 

“Yes. Just what I wanted from you all these years. Let yourself go, let me ravish you.”

“A-ah! Reyes, please. No.” She felt her hips begin to move to the rhythm of his palm.

Gabriel smirked and snuggled closer to her face. He licked her cheek, slowly brushed aside the lab coat, and ripped open the button up she had on. The black satin bra held up her breasts nicely, making them look grapefruit sized. He grabbed her nipple and squeezed, and pulled repeatedly.

“I’m sorry Genji.” Was all she could think about at that moment before Reaper advanced. She felt her pencil skirt roll up, and her matching satin underwear being rolled down, she was exposed. Gabriel flipped her to the other side, making her face him, “Ready?” He kissed her breasts, licking and sucking them, “Ah! Yes!” She gasped. 

She was melting in front of him. The very enemy of the entire world. She wasn’t fighting the once burnt out flame she had for him. Angela’s body was on fire. Every moment sent shivers and made her beg for more. She felt the flick of his tongue going down her, and he began to suck gently on her clit. She twitched with ecstasy, moaning his name slowly. Gabriel was in an intoxicated paradise. Where he can love this woman, this angel and also give comfort to the sniper. He hoisted her up, helping her wrap her legs around him. He slid himself in her in haste, making her gasp. He began to move, penetrating through any sensible thought she had left. Angela held onto him. She moaned, gave soft yells and dug her fingernails into his back.

Angela felt like they were at it for hours. How much stamina did this man have? When was this going to be over? They did a variety of positions, where it felt he discovered new erotic nerves. She orgasmed so many times. He hasn’t even shown any signs of being near done. 

“Angela, I want to finish off by cumming in your mouth.” He pulled out and forced her to her knees. “Gabriel I do not know-” He pushed her head, making her take in everything he had. She was tearing up, tasting herself and intoxicated by his scent. She sucked and licked. Reyes was guiding her with of fistful of blonde locks. He began to aggressively pull tighter, breath harder, and moan. “Damn it, Angela if you keep it up, I might cum right now.”

Interesting, she thought. She swirled her tongue more and intensified the sucking motion. He jerked and groaned, hanging onto her shoulders. There was no warning. She tasted the saltiness, the warmth, and thickness. She swallowed the drops with satisfaction. 

“Fuck Angela.” He breathed heavily. She got up to grab her lab coat, only to be intercepted by Reyes. He held her close. “We could be like this. Forever. Me and you.” She pushed him aside and grabbed the coat. She covered herself up and quickly rushed to her cell, crying. Genji was echoing in her mind, she loved him so much. She closed the door behind her and slid onto the ground. “My Sparrow. I’m so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I ever posted! Please give advise and criticism! :D


End file.
